


Safe and Sound

by Nashville12



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Desperation, F/M, Love, Lust, Pain, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashville12/pseuds/Nashville12
Summary: In the middle of the 75th annual Hunger Games and the Third Quarter Quell, two hovercrafts descended upon the arena in an effort to save the remaining four Tributes.Only Finnick Odair and Katniss Everdeen were rescued.It has been thirteen days since Johanna Mason and Peeta Mellark were captured, and President Snow has a proposition for them. Convince the rebels to lay down their weapons and stop fighting, or pay the consequences.When all they have left is each other, will they find a love to keep pushing forward? Or will they ultimately lose everything?
Relationships: Johanna Mason/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Finnick Odair
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The pipe was dripping and making an excruciatingly loud and annoying plopping sound. 

Peeta Mellark laid back in his bed, staring at the ceiling of his cement cell.  
  
The room was cold and damp, and the lights had just gone out for the night, chilling the room even more.

“89…90...91…” He continued counting the plops as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. 

He heard a clinking sound through the wall next to him and Johanna Mason yelled, “SHUT UP!”

He didn’t know if she was talking to him or the pipe, but he assumed both. 

It was day thirteen of his and Johanna’s capture out of the arena. Finnick Odair and Katniss Everdeen had been rescued by the allied rebels, but they had been too late to save him and Johanna. 

But Katniss was safe. 

That’s all that mattered.

At least, he hoped she was safe.

  
He and Johanna been treated surprisingly well for being prisoners of war. 

They got three meals a day, and an escorted walk around the mansion and garden for an hour every day. Never together, of course. And they weren’t allowed to talk to each other, but it was a fine price to pay for not being, you know, killed. 

But Johanna still talked to him anyway. Rules be damned. She said it was better than talking to the rats.

Peeta didn’t know how long they would be down there, or what the Capitol’s end goal was, but Johanna was convinced they were going to die down there from old age. 

“They’re never going to let us go. You know that, right?”

“You don’t know that. Maybe Katniss will figure out a way to get us out of here or…”

Johanna snorted.

“Brainless? She’s the reason this whole operation was blown in the first place. Trust me, even if she wasn’t dead right now, which believe me, I’m sure she is, she wouldn’t be able to get us out of here if we unlocked the door and drew her a damn map ourselves.” 

  
Peeta rolled over and pulled his paper-thin blanket up around himself, curling into his own body for heat.  
  
Katniss was alive. She had to be.

He would know it in his heart if she wasn’t, right?

“Gaaaaah, DAMNIT. That fucking water is going to kill me!” Johanna yelled, and it jolted Peeta out of the sleep he had barely drifted into.

“Johanna… shhh. You'll get in trouble.” Peeta spoke into the wall, and he heard Johanna cackle.

“What are they going to do? Kill me? Fine by me. Anything would be better than living in a literal hell hole and listening to that fucking drip all day long.”

“Johanna…”

“What? If you really step back and think about it, wouldn’t it be better to just go out now instead of living like this for life? We’re going to go mad.”

“Sounds like you already have…”

Johanna laughed.

“Wow… that’s probably the funniest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” Her voice was genuine and it made him smile.

“Well, that’s me. Your resident dungeon comedian.”

“QUIET.” Two peacekeepers banged on their respective doors as they shouted at them.

“FUCK OFF.” Johanna yelled back.

Peeta smiled to himself. 

“Goodnight, Johanna.” Peeta whispered with his mouth pressed against the cement wall.

“Goodnight, weirdo.” She called back.

Peeta rolled onto his back and fell right to sleep.

___________________

“Finnick, how are we going to get them out?” Katniss Everdeen’s face was panicked as she ran to Finnick Odair, who was standing in front of the President’s mansion blueprints.

“I don’t know…” His brow was furrowed, and he was drawing a line with his finger on the paper on the table.  
  
“This was your plan! You need to fix it! I already lost Haymitch… I can’t lose Peeta too.” Her voice cracked as she thought back to the day she and Finnick had been rescued. 

Haymitch Abernathy and Plutarch Heavensbee had sent in hovercrafts to save Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason and Peeta Mellark from the arena that Katniss’ arrow had brought crumbling to the ground. 

Plutarch’s craft saved Katniss and Finnick, but Haymitch’s was shot down, and since he was a leader of the rebellion, he was shot by a peacekeeper at point blank range, as Peeta and Johanna were captured by the Capitol and whisked away to be prisoners. 

“I know.” Finnick looked at her sympathetically. Having just lost Mags in the arena, he understood her pain.

“We’ll get them back. Plutarch will figure it out. We're working on a plan but...We just have to be patient.”

Katniss’ face dropped before her anger spilled over.

“Be patient? It’s already been thirteen days! For all we know, they’re dead already.”

Finnick sighed.

“Katniss… please. We’re trying the best we can.”

She clenched her jaw and said, “Well try harder.”

____________

“Mellark, Mason. Breakfast.”

A Peacekeeper’s voice boomed out loudly as the fluorescent lights came on in both Johanna and Peeta’s cells. 

Peeta stood up slowly, rubbing his eyes as he walked to the door, waiting for the small opening to open, and his food to be shoved in. When it opened, it wasn’t food that was put in, but clothes. Fancy clothes at that.

“What the hell is this?” He heard Johanna’s voice spitting it’s usual sharpness.

“President Snow has requested your presence at breakfast with him this morning. Take a shower and put these on. You have fifteen minutes.” The Peacekeeper’s voice was gravelly, and it always made the hair on the back of Peeta’s neck stand up.

He stood there frozen as the Peacekeeper yelled again, “MOVE MELLARK!”  
  
“Geez, give him a minute, you asshole.”

Peeta pressed his forehead against the front bars of his cell that flanked his steel door, straining to see a glimpse of Johanna as the Peacekeeper walked away from them and down the long hallway, a large metal door clanging shut loudly behind him.

“Thanks.” He whispered, right as Johanna stripped down to nothing.

“No problem. He’s an ass, and I have no problem calling him out on it.” She moved to the front of her cell, pressing her head against her own bars, her body on full display.

Peeta felt his pulse racing and his jaw dropped.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Mellark. Don’t act like you’ve never seen this before. Might I remind you of the elevator ride before the Quell? And don’t act like you’ve never seen Katniss on full display before either. We all know about your little sleepovers.”

Peeta felt his face flush as he squeaked out, “Katniss and I have never… we’ve never been… She’s never liked me like that.”

Johanna snorted.

“Then I guess she really is brainless, isn’t she?”

She turned and left the bars, disappearing behind the cement wall that separated them. He heard her shower head turn on and he moved to turn his on too.

It wasn’t a fancy shower. It was literally a shower head attached to the wall, with a drain on the floor. No curtain, no privacy, nothing but a cold, musty, damp single cell. 

Peeta was scrubbing his body when he began to hear sounds coming from behind the wall in Johanna’s cell. He shut his water off and held his breath, trying to make out what he was hearing.

Her breathing was short, and she was making tiny whimpering sounds. 

“Jo…Johanna? Are you ok?”

Peeta moved closer to the wall, pressing his ear against it.

“Ahh, Oh…God.”

“Johanna?! Are you ok?” Peeta was feeling panicked as it seemed more and more like Johanna was in pain.

“Shuuut…uupppp!” She moaned and he stood back, realizing what was happening.

He cleared his throat and said, “Umm… sorry.”

They finished their showers at the same time, quickly throwing their clothes on right as the Peacekeeper was coming back for them. 

Peeta hadn’t really seen Johanna’s face since the arena, and it surprised him how much it meant to him to see someone familiar instead of just his cell walls.

“Damn. Not bad, Mellark.” Johanna looked him up and down as the Keeper opened his door.

He was in a green blazer and purple tie, with some black pants and a black shirt underneath.

“Looking pretty good yourself, Mason.” Peeta gave her a slight smile and she caught herself feeling a little nervous. 

She was in a short pink dress that was cut low, just above her belly button, with thick straps covering her breasts, a black belt around her middle, and a pair of blue high heels to complete the ensemble.

“No talking!” The Keeper huffed as he grabbed both of their arms tightly, shoving them down the hallway.

Johanna looked over at Peeta and mimicked the Peacekeeper, causing Peeta to stifle a laugh.

They left the hallway of the cold and wet dungeon, making their way to the basement and the elevator that would take them to Snow’s penthouse suite. 

When they stepped in the elevator, Johanna gave Peeta a playful look as she stood behind the Keeper and pretended to start stripping.

‘For old time’s sake’ she mouthed, and Peeta chuckled softly as he shook his head in warning. 

As soon as they were on the top floor, the elevator doors opened up to a large gold door, which the Keeper opened, revealing Snow’s private, luxurious quarters. 

Snow was sitting at his long, twenty foot dining room table, all alone.

“Ahh, Mr.Mellark, Miss. Mason, I’m so pleased you could join me. Please, sit.”

Johanna snorted.

“It’s not like we had a choice, but whatever.”

Snow pretended not to have heard her, But Peeta noticed his pursed lips.   
  
As they sat there in silence, an entire wait staff walked out with cloches, setting them in front of the three of them, then lifting them to reveal eggs benedict with a side of bacon, sausage, and biscuits with gravy. The coffee was in constant supply as well, and Peeta and Johanna never had an empty cup.

“Well, well, well, President Snow, what’s with the feast? Special occasion?”, Johanna asked as she shoved some bacon into her mouth. Peeta shot her a look, warning her to be careful, but she just smirked at him.

President Snow laughed.

“Do I need a reason to celebrate my Victors?”

Johanna snorted again.

“Considering the fact that you’re keeping us in that shithole of a dungeon downstairs, yeah, I would say something is up.”

Peeta stared at his plate, shocked by Johanna’s bluntness. 

President Snow continued.

“Yes… well. There is a reason. As you know, the rebels have gone from being just a group of nuisances to now, becoming a real threat to our great nation. As two of the remaining Victors left, I have a… job for you. If you so choose to accept, you will be treated… fairly, and compensated for your loyalty.”

Peeta looked up slowly.

“What…what about the others?”

President Snow began to laugh, which turned into a cackle as blood caught in his throat. He wiped his mouth and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

“The others have… lost their privileges. Wouldn’t you say, Mr. Mellark?” He squinted his eyes at Peeta, and Peeta felt his body begin to tremble.

“Did you kill them?” Johanna spat the words out of her mouth like they tasted like death, and Peeta pleaded with his eyes, begging her to chill.

President Snow sat back.

“They are terrorists and traitors to Panem. I give them everything, and they try to destroy me. I would be well within my rights to eliminate that problem, wouldn’t I, Miss. Mason?”

He gave her a look so sharp, that it made even her recoil into her seat. 

“What do you… what do you need us to do?” Peeta whispered as he moved some of the gravy around on his plate.

President Snow stood up, slowly walking around the long table.

“It’s very simple. The rebels feel emboldened. Like they are winning. They are sure that you and Johanna Mason are dead, and it is… fueling their fire. These are very, very dangerous people. We need to stop them before too many more innocent lives are taken.”

Snow picked up a small remote off of the table and pointed it at the wall, where a projection of the different Districts popped up. Specifically, Districts Twelve and Seven.

Their cities and towns were up in flames, as people took to the streets to riot and protest Snow and the Capitol. They were angry, and they were getting stronger.

“This can not continue. I believe in peace for all. This is the opposite of that. Can I count on you both to help me in getting a message to these rebels, asking them to put their weapons down and help restore the greatness and peace of Panem?” He was smiling at them, but his eyes were threatening them.

Johanna crossed her arms as she sat back and spat her words.

“Hell no. You can take your little “peace” propaganda shit and go fuck yourself.”

Snow smiled to himself before saying, “Very well.” 

He hit a button on the remote and the two pictures zoomed in on Peacekeepers moving in on both Johanna and Peeta’s family’s houses, armed with guns and torches.

“What are you doing…? Wait… No!” Peeta jumped up as they watched the Peacekeepers lock the doors and board the windows of Johanna’s family home, before soaking it in fuel and setting it on fire.

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!” Johanna screamed as she launched at Snow, just as two Peacekeepers yanked her back, ramming the butt of a gun into her head and dragging her off and out of the room.

Tears were streaming down Peeta’s face as he tried to take everything in. He moved towards the Peacekeepers who were dragging Johanna off, before turning back to the screen where the Keepers were moving in on his family home and bakery as well.

“WAIT. STOP. I… I’ll do it. Whatever you need me to do. Just… please… leave them alone.” His voice was weak.

President Snow smiled a satisfied smile and hit a button to turn off the screens. 

“Very well, Mr. Mellark. I am happy to see you make the right choice. Javion Cresilla will take you to get cleaned up and help you record your first propo. Well done, my boy. Well done.”   
  
Peeta flinched as two peacekeepers grabbed him and walked him out the same two doors they had dragged Johanna through.

“President Snow?” Peeta asked hesitantly before he had fully exited the room.

“What’s going to happen to Johanna?” His eyes were moving rapidly, and panic filled them.

Snow smiled a bloody smile.

“Miss Mason is getting a nice… talking to right now. She will be back in her cell tonight. You'll see her... or hear her, then.”

The Peacekeepers grabbed Peeta’s arms again, moving him through the doors and down the hall, past a large reverse two way mirrored room. The mirror was facing the hallway side, while anyone inside of the room could look out.

He heard a loud clang and a zap, then the blood curdling screams of Johanna Mason.  
  
"PEETA!"

  
His blood went cold.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey.” 

Finnick peeked his head into Katniss’ living quarters in Thirteen.

She was sitting in a circular chair, her knees pulled up to her chest, a coffee in her hand.

She took a sip of her drink before putting it on the desk and croaking out a, “hey”. 

Finnick sighed as he stepped in and sat on the side of her bed.

“I know you’re mad at me. I wanted to get them out, Katniss. I… I tried.”

She turned to glare at him.

“Well you obviously didn’t try very hard, did you? You and Haymitch promised me that you would protect Peeta over me. I should be the one dead right now, Not Haymitch. Or in some prison cell rotting away... not Peeta. He's too good.” Her voice was angry, but her face was sad.

Finnick looked down at his hands, desperately wishing he had a piece of rope in them to take his mind off of everything. 

“Don’t say that.” He looked at her with pain in his eyes.

Katniss stood up quickly and kicked her chair.

“Well it’s true! Peeta is the good one. I’m the mess. I’m the one who messes everything up and I’m the reason this whole “plan” was supposed to happen in the first place. I got Mags killed, I got my sister killed, and now I’ve probably gotten Peeta and Johanna killed…” Her voice was breaking as a sob rose from deep inside of her.

“I’m a curse.” She whispered as she looked at Finnick who had tears silently falling down his cheeks.

He let out a long sigh before he said, “Well if you’re a curse, then I’m a curse. Because I am the one who got my own family killed because I refused Snow… and I got Annie killed… and more than likely Johanna… and I’m the one who is in the processing of screwing this all up even more because I don't know what the hell I'm doing. And Mags wasn’t your fault, Katniss. She knew what was going to happen in that arena. She died willingly and as a hero, not a martyr. Don’t treat her as such.”

Katniss felt the tears slipping from her eyes against her will, so all she could do was nod.

She moved to sit next to Finnick on the bed before whispering, “What are we doing, Finnick? Does this plan even have a chance of working now? Is it even worth it anymore?”

Finnick turned his body so that he was fully facing her.

“I guess… I guess you have to ask yourself if it’s worth it to you if we fail, and what it will look like if we succeed. If we fail… will it have been worth the attempt? The attempt at a better life for us and… for future generations? To never have another Hunger Games again? To never have to watch another child sign up for tesserae just so that they can eat dinner and not starve to death?”

Katniss was absorbing his words into her body, and they were penetrating her soul. She thought about her best friend from Twelve, Gale Hawthorne and the dozens of times his name was in the reaping bowl just because he was trying to take care of his family. Almost every child from the Seam had their name in that bowl multiple times, almost ensuring that the odds would never be in their favor. 

She looked up at Finnick as he continued.

“If we fail… maybe we’ll at least have lit a fire, whose embers will burn until the next generation of 'girls on fire' can ignite it and finish the job.”

He smiled slightly and it made her do the same. 

She tucked her hands under her before she looked over at him and said with a steady voice, “We have to succeed, Finn. WE need to finish it.”

_________________

“Hello, hello, helloooo!” Javion Cresilla flitted over to a shell shocked Peeta, grabbing him and pushing him down into a salon chair, immediately working on his hair.

“No, no, no, this wet look will just not do.”  
  
Javion had a strange accent that Peeta couldn’t place, but he was too worried about Johanna to care. 

Peeta was used to prep teams swirling around him, but this time it was just one man swirling fabulously. 

Peeta looked into the large vanity mirror in front of him and noticed an avox standing in the back of the room by the door. 

“Who’s that?” Peeta asked curiously, pointing behind him.

Javion turned with an annoyed look.

“I don’t know. I’ve never asked her name.”

He continued working on Peeta’s hair as Peeta winced at the fact that Javion obviously didn’t understand what avoxes were. She wouldn't have been able to tell him her name even if he had asked.

  
“Hello.” Peeta waved in the mirror to the young girl who was standing against the door with a mask over her mouth.

“Oh goodness, you don’t have to talk to the help, dear. You’re far too fabulous for that.” Javion laughed in a high pitched shrill and Peeta shut his eyes to try and block it out. 

Once he was primped and polished and in an all-white ensemble, Javion lead Peeta to a singular black chair.  
  
The avox worked the camera as Javion sat across from him to start the interview and propo. 

“Now, Peeta. There has been a lot of chaos in the Districts and talk of a revolution. How does that make you feel?”

Peeta glanced at the avox who shook her head slightly.

“It… uh… it makes me… sad for our country.”

His eyes glanced at the avox again who was nodding softly. 

“Yes, yes, it is a terrible thing. So much violence and so many lives being taken by ruthless rebels. What would you like to say to them?”

“I’m not sure they would listen to me…” Peeta looked down at his hands, doing his best to play dumb.

“Ohhh Peeta. So humble. Of course they will listen to you. You are the true voice of the people, darling.”

Peeta inhaled a deep breath before saying, “Well then… I guess I would have to say, what are you trying to accomplish? Hasn’t there been enough bloodshed? Please, lay down your weapons, and rebuild your communities. President Snow is…” He felt his stomach turn as he looked to the avox, who’s eyes were pleading with him to stick to the plan. 

“…President Snow is doing so much for Panem. For us. We’ve… we’ve already lost Finnick Odair and Katniss Everdeen to these violent and senseless acts of rebellion. He has said enough is enough. And if you will all lay down your weapons today, he will…” He looked at Javion who was staring expectantly, and the avox whose eyes were as wide as saucers, nervous that he was about to screw everything up.

“…he will permanently abolish the Hunger Games, once and for all.”

Javion jumped up and turned the camera off, a terrified look in his eyes.

“Oh, no, no, no. This is not good. I know that the President did NOT say that. You need to get out of here right now, darling. GO.” He grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the back door as the avox slipped something cold into Peeta’s hand. 

Two peacekeepers burst through the door and grabbed him, pulling him so hard his feet weren’t able to stay fully on the ground. 

He shoved the cold item in his pocket as he prepared himself to enter the big two-way mirrored room.   
  
But the Keepers moved him right past that to the elevator, hitting the button to take him back to the dungeon prison. 

He didn’t know if he should feel scared or relieved that he wasn’t going to that room, but his heart sank when he got back to his cell and noticed that Johanna was not back yet. 

The Keepers threw him into his cell, causing him to fall to his knees on the hard concrete. They slammed the door shut and he sat there, still in his all white suit, and listened to the same incessant plop of the water coming from a pipe. 

He fell asleep in the middle of the floor, only to be woken by the clang of a metal door and the sound of Peacekeepers marching down the hallway. 

It was late and the lights had been out for an hour by this point, but each Keeper held a torch in one hand and one of Johanna’s arms in the other. Peeta carefully looked up, watching them drag her, the tops of her feet scraping the ground.

His eyes got wide when he noticed she was completely naked, and her head had been shaved. She was almost unrecognizable. 

She looked like she was barely conscious. 

The Keepers threw her in her cell just like they had done to him, but he heard her fall a lot harder than he had. She wasn’t conscious enough to fully catch herself. 

“Slut.” 

Peeta heard a Keeper call her that name and spit on her, before slamming the door and walking out with his partner. 

Peeta’s whole body felt cold. He put his hands in his pockets to warm them, and that’s when he felt the cold metal object the avox had shoved in his hand. He hadn’t even had time to look at it before.

He pulled it out, his eyes adjusting to the dark and focusing hard on the tiny thing between his fingers.

It was a key.

He sat up quickly, his fingers tracing it and familiarizing themselves with every hook and groove. 

He didn’t know how she had gotten a key, but he felt relief wash over him. 

The key was two ended, and he quickly tried both sides on his prison door before finding the right one. It opened with ease and he stepped out cautiously, still in the dark. 

He walked the short distance to Johanna’s door, feeling his way around and looking for the keyhole. He slid in the opposite end of the key, and it unlocked easily, just like his. 

He moved into her cell swiftly, immediately tripping over her motionless body.

“Oh my God, Johanna… Johanna!” He was yelling in a loud whisper as he shook her body, praying that she was still alive. He moved his ear next to her nose and heard the whistle of her breath, as well as felt the hot air in his ear. 

“Oh thank God…” 

“Mellark… your voice is giving me a headache.” Her voice was frail, but he was so relieved to hear her voice. She had looked and sounded completely different just six hours before. 

“Well you’ve got to deal with it for just a little bit longer because… I’m getting us out, Jo.”

She didn’t move.

“Did you hear me? We can come up with a plan and be free. We have hope.” He put his hand behind her head, and that’s when he felt it. The hot, sticky blood that was running down the sides of her head and hitting his arm and hand. 

“No! Oh God… what do I do?” Peeta looked around in the darkness, feeling completely helpless. 

He didn’t have anything to help her with, but even if he did, he couldn’t, because there would be no way to explain to the Keepers how he had gotten into her cell or how her head got wrapped, without blowing his cover and the plan he had yet to think up.

“I’m fiiine, Peeta. Go back to bed.” Her words were slurred, and he was beginning to seriously panic.

He wasn’t the strong one. Katniss had always been the steady one who could make decisions and kick everyone’s ass in the process. He didn’t know how to be a leader. Especially in this situation.

He began muttering to himself as he applied pressure to her head, “What would Katniss do right now? What would Katniss do?”

Johanna’s hoarse voice echoed in the silence as she forced herself to say. “She would tell you to leave me in here, and to get the hell out of here. Don’t be an idiot.”  
  
He smiled at the fact that even after torture, Johanna Mason was still her fiery self.

“I’m not leaving you. Not right now. Not while you’re bleeding from your head.”

“Whalmaetver”, Johanna slurred as Peeta heard the low whistle of sleep overtaking her. 

He didn’t know if he should keep her awake or let her sleep. He assumed she had a concussion, but he didn’t know if there had been blunt force trauma to her head or something else. When Katniss’ mother had come to speak to their class when they were kids, she talked about this kind of thing. She was in medicine and gave them all kinds of tips for dealing with beestings, cuts in the woods, and even infections in a wound. But she had forgotten to cover ‘how to handle a torture victim’ in her lesson.

He leaned against the wall and gently pulled her onto his lap. Holding her head and rocking her gently. 

“You’re going to be ok. I’m not going anywhere.”

  
He sat there with her all night, staying awake and making sure she was still breathing, until he noticed the faint hint of pink coming through the hopper window.  
  
When the sun fully rose, the Peacekeeper would be there to give them their breakfast, and he definitely could not be in her cell.

He stood up slowly, moving her tenderly off of him. His legs were asleep, so he stumbled and fell into the cement wall, desperately trying to grab hold of anything that could steady him. 

When he regained his composure, he lifted Johanna up and placed her gently on her bed. 

The small bits of daylight that were peaking in gave him a better look at her. 

The tops of her feet were bloody and bruised from being dragged, her hair had been shaved and the two holes on the sides of her head where the blood had come from, looked like they had been stabbed by a wire of some sort. 

She had two black eyes and a gash across her right cheek.  
  
Her lip was split, and he saw fingerprint bruises up and down her arms. 

She was still naked, but it didn’t matter to him in that moment. He just wanted her to be ok. 

He brushed her eyebrows gently with his thumb before covering her with the paper-thin blanket and exiting her cell, making sure to lock it tight.

He slipped back into his, locking his door and shoving the key into his shoe.

He collapsed on his bed, feeling the tiredness of the night fully hitting him. 

He had just dozed off when the Peacekeeper opened the large metal door, stomping his way down the long hallway.

Peeta’s eyes shot open, and he sat up quickly, staring at the clothes he had slept in.

The once gorgeous white suit, was covered in Johanna’s blood.

He quickly stripped down as the shadow of the Keeper got closer. He turned on the shower head, hiding in the heavy stream in hopes of being ignored.

The little latch opened, and the Keeper shoved some food into it before slamming it hard.

He began to move to Johanna’s cell before stopping and turning back to Peeta.

“What’s with all the blood?”

Peeta panicked.

He looked around, looking for any excuse.

That’s when he saw the pipe. The bane of his existence. 

It was right next to him and out of sight of the Keeper.  
  
It was rusted and old and had a sharp piece sticking out where the plopping sound came from.

“Hey! I’m talking to you. What’s with all the blood?” The Peacekeeper pulled out his keys and began unlocking Peeta’s door, his voice getting rougher.

Peeta looked at the sharp piece of pipe and bit down on his tongue, pinching his eyes shut as he threw himself against it, letting it tear into the side of his arm.

Blood was rushing down his arm and into the drain when the Keeper reached him.

Peeta turned and showed the Keeper his arm.

“I cut myself on that pipe. I tried to stop the blood with my clothes, but…no luck. That’s why I’m in the shower.”

The Keeper looked past him to the pipe, and then back at him, pushing his tongue into the top of his mouth and making a clicking sound. 

“You make our job too easy, Mellark.” He snorted as he turned and left.

Peeta let out a breath as he heard the man move to Johanna’s cell.

“Mason, food. Hey, you. HEY!” He pulled out his key and entered Johanna’s cell.

Peeta shut off the water just in time to hear the Keeper say, “Shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta froze.  
  
Every worst case scenario running through his head.

“Is she ok?” He called out, but the Keeper ignored him, talking into his radio instead.

“Yeah, I’m gonna need some polyadoneal stat. The Mason girl is unresponsive." 

Peeta rushed to the front of his cell, straining against the bars to see what was happening.  
  
Within minutes, two more Peacekeepers and one nurse was down there, and the nurse was sticking a syringe into Johanna’s neck. 

“Why isn’t she responding?” The head Peacekeeper grunted.

“Give her a minute”, the nurse shot back.

Peeta felt himself holding his breath, just waiting to hear something from Johanna.

Finally they all heard her mumble, “Fuck, my head hurts.”

Peeta sighed in relief as the Peacekeepers grumbled and left, slamming her door, and leaving her to herself. No follow up, no questions, no medicine, just a team of turned backs. 

It amazed Peeta to see the dark under belly of the Capitol. He never thought it was sunshine and rainbows, but he thought there might still be at least an ounce of honor or respect for former Victors. They had won Snow’s Games, but it really didn’t matter. They were still just pieces in his sick and twisted game.

Peeta waited for a couple of minutes after the large metal door clanged shut, before opening his cell and sneaking into hers. 

Johanna was laying on her side, still naked, shivering and staring at the wall.

“Hey… how are you feeling?” Peeta’s voice was soft as he moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

As she felt the bed sink under the weight of him, she jolted up and grabbed the blanket, sitting up in the corner, pulling the blanket under her chin. Her eyes were wild, and her head was making small, jolting back and forth movements as she stared at him. 

“Johanna… it’s me. You know who I am, right?” Fear was rising in him as he reached his hand out to touch her leg. 

She kicked her leg out, dodging his touch and pulled the blanket up higher. 

She shook her head no, and Peeta’s shoulders slumped as he stood up, unsure of what was happening.

“Do you know who YOU are?” Peeta asked her hesitantly, trying to gauge what was happening to her.

Johanna shook her head no.

Peeta sighed as he felt his head beginning to spin.

“Your name is Johanna Mason. You are a Hunger Games Victor from District Seven. Do you remember the Hunger Games?”

Johanna shook her head no again as her whole body trembled.

Peeta began to pace as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Oh no, no, no… what did they give you?” He took a deep breath before he went to the corner and picked up one of the plain white t-shirts and a pair of black pants that were stacked on multiple other pairs of the same. He brought them to Johanna and whispered, “Can you put these on? They will help you get warm…”

Her body was still shaking, and she shook her head no.  
  
Her eyes were empty and Peeta moved closer. 

“Would it be ok if I put them on you? I won’t hurt you. I want to help.” His voice was soft and gentle, with not an ounce of threat in it.

Her body stilled as she tried to process his words. She believed him, even thought she couldn’t place him.

She slowly began to nod and Peeta moved towards her painfully slow. He announced everything he was doing, taking care of her like he would a wounded animal. 

She sat forward, lowering her blanket and slowly raising her arms so he could slip on her shirt. She hissed when his thumb brushed the side of her head, and he apologized profusely. 

She pulled back the blanket, exposing herself. He wasn’t going to deal with underwear right now, so he figured she’d just go commando. 

He slowly slid her pants up and her breath hitched when his breath hit her legs.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Are you ok? I’m sorry.”

“You apologize too much.” She said it plainly and bluntly and it was enough to make Peeta start laughing to himself. 

There she was. The fire was still in there. It was the first thing he'd heard her say to him in hours, and it was so...Johanna.

He stopped his movements, sitting back on his heels and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeaah… I know you don’t remember right now, but that was definitely something you would have said before.” He gave her a soft smile and she reached down to pull up her own pants.

“What is your name?” 

“Peeta. Peeta Mellark.”

“What’s my name?”

“Your name is Johanna Mason.”

“Why are we down here?”

Peeta felt his heartbeat in his ears.

“Because a very bad man has controlled us for a very long time, and when we… or you… tried to fight back, he didn’t like that.”

Johanna lifted her hips to pull her pants up the rest of the way. 

“How long are we going to be down here?”

“I don’t know. It might…be awhile.”

Johanna’s face twisted in confusion.

“Do I like you?”

Peeta laughed again as he stood up.

“I honestly don’t know. I’m not sure if you’ve ever liked anyone.”

Johanna got a serious and confused look on her face as she said, “Why? You’re hot.”

Peeta choked on his own saliva and began coughing roughly. His face was turning red, both from the coughing and from her statement.

She just watched him, eagerly trying to figure him out.

“Are you always this nervous?”

Peeta caught his breath and said, “Um, kind of. I’m not like you. I don’t usually say what I’m thinking out loud.”

She scooted forward, sitting on the edge of her bed and letting her feet dangle, suddenly feeling completely comfortable with him now.

“Why not? It’s a lot easier to just say what you think and feel instead of keeping it inside all the time. I don’t know if this is how I’ve always felt, but it definitely makes sense to me right now.”

Peeta smiled.

“I wish I could be like that.”

Johanna shrugged her shoulders as she sat on her hands.

“Why can’t you be? Here, try it. Tell me what you think of when you look at me.” Her face was deadpan as she stared at him.

“I don’t think I should do that when you don’t even remember who you are, and then can’t defend yourself.”

Johanna snorted.

“I don’t think there’s anything I need to defend. Whatever you say is your truth. It shouldn’t matter how it makes me feel. People should be allowed to say what they want without hurting everyone’s feelings all the time.”

Peeta raised an eyebrow.

“Do you…remember how people operate? I thought you didn’t remember anything?”

Johanna rolled her eyes.

“Look, I didn’t remember my name or your name, but I also know that I had a life before all of this and that it was probably pretty shitty if I ended up down here. Which means, the world is probably a fucking joke and people are probably big-time pansies if they’re too afraid to say what they think. Now, don’t be one of them. Tell me what you think when you look at me.” She squinted her eyes at him, and he felt his neck getting warm.

“I will, but… you are sounding a LOT like your old self. Just so you know.”

“Good. That means that those fucking drugs they shot into my neck will wear off. Now goooo.”

Peeta chuckled as he tried to find the right words.

“Uhh… when I look at you I think… um…”

  
“While I’m still bald, blondie.”

Peeta laughed again nervously.

“Ok, when I look at you, I see fire. Not like a flame, but like an inferno. I see a girl who has lost almost everything, but who still stays true to herself, even when she doesn’t remember herself. I see a woman who has strength beyond what she realizes, and a real badass in the arena. I see someone that I am happy to call friend, and a pretty damn good cell neighbor. Annnd… you’re pretty hot yourself, Mason.”

Johanna pointed a finger at him.

“Ok, now that’s a lie. I told you to tell me what you thought when you looked at me, and I can guarantee ‘bald girl with cuts, bruises and scars, who is kind of a basket case and doesn’t even remember your name’ is not hot.”

Peeta smiled as he sat down next to her and sighed.  
  
“Well, it’s not a lie. And yeah, you kind of look like a mess right now, but it wasn’t your hair that made you hot, Johanna. It was just… you. It still is you. I just never thought much about it because you always acted like you hated my guts. Besides, I had Katniss and I always thought you’d end up with Finnick so…”

Johanna tilted her head.

“Who?”

Peeta dropped his head as he chuckled to himself.

“I don’t know if it matters anymore, if we’re going to be stuck down here. I guess I’ll just wait to see if that information comes back soon first.”

Johanna nodded.

“Ok.”

Peeta sighed as he stood up and pointed his thumbs behind him.

“It’s almost time for lunch. I should probably get back to my cell now.”

Johanna stood up with him and walked him to her cell door.

“Peter, thank you. I know I’m kind of a freak right now, but thanks. You…helped.”

Peeta smiled as he said, “Actually, it’s Peeta, not Peter. But I’m glad I could do something. I’ve been feeling pretty useless lately.”

Johanna gave him a small, awkward smile.

He shut the door and locked it.  
  
As he started walking towards his cell, Johanna called out, “Hey Peeta… what’s an arena?”

______________

“You two need to see this right now.”

Plutarch Heavensbee rushed into the cafeteria where Finnick and Katniss were busy eating breakfast. He set a tablet down in front of them and hit the play button.

Up popped Peeta’s face, being interviewed by Javion Cresilla.

Katniss gasped and Finnick dropped his fork.

They watched as Peeta pleaded with them and the rebels to stop fighting. Stop the revolution. Go back to normal.

“He’s alive…” Katniss whispered as she ran her fingers through her hair, resting her head in her hands, her elbows on the table.

Finnick felt a myriad of emotions and questions hit him at once. 

Peeta was alive.

What about Johanna?

Where were they?

Why was Javion interviewing him and not Caesar?

Katniss.

Katniss and Peeta.

They’ll be back together.

He'll be alone.

  
“Do you know anything about Johanna?” He whispered desperately, and Plutarch just shook his head.

“No, we thought they were dead, to be honest. Seeing Peeta… that’s a great start. We need to make our own propo now. Keep the rebels fired up and show Snow that we are not going away.”

Katniss’ head shot up.

“What? No. We can’t do that. They’ll kill him. Plutarch, please…” Tears were in her throat and Finnick moved to sit next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“We can’t stop now, Katniss. Remember? The future little girls? A world with no Hunger Games? We have to keep pushing. WE have to finish it. Right?” Finnick’s voice was soft but he felt her tense beneath him.

“What about Peeta? What about Johanna, Finnick? What is Snow going to do to them if we don’t stop now?” Tears were welling in her eyes as Finnick looked at Plutarch, his eyes begging Plutarch to say what he couldn’t.

“Katniss… if we can’t rescue Peeta and Johanna before the revolution happens, and we win… their deaths would not be in vain.”

Katniss clenched her jaw as she felt rage building inside of her. 

“I hate all of you.” She stood up and marched out. 

Finnick sighed.

“I’ll talk to her.”

Plutarch shook his head.

“No. Let her cool off. We need you to film a response. Cressida and her team are waiting for you downstairs.” He scrolled through his tablet as Finnick felt his own frustrations building.

People were still forcing him to do things he didn’t want to do. Forcing him to be a prop without his consent.  
  
He was tired of it.

But he was also determined to win this war, so… like usual, he would do what he had to do to survive.

“Ok. What is the gist of what I need to say?”

Plutarch spoke without looking up from the tablet.

“We need you to address Peeta, the Capitol, the Rebels and Snow. Tell them your story. Fire them up for the cause.”

Finnick folded his lips into a pout before he said, “Anything else? I mean, do you need my blood or, you know, A KIDNEY?”

Plutarch looked up.

“I know it’s a lot. But we don’t know how many opportunities or windows we will have to get our message out. We need to take advantage of it. I’m sorry. We eventually want Katniss to do these instead, but for right now…”

Finnick shook his head and waved him off as he exited the room and walked down the stairs to where Cressida, Pollux and Castor were waiting, while Messalla was fixing the ring lights. 

  
“Hi Finnick. Are you going first?” Cressida smiled as she extended her arm to him, grabbing his arm to move him in front of the lights.

“I guess so. Plutarch said that… I should tell my story? I don’t know what that will really do to help the revolution.”

Cressida’s face softened.

“Well, I think it will do a lot. Most people don’t know what happens to the Victors after the Games. A lot of people think that you all get to live in the lap of luxury for the rest of your lives. This will expose the darkness, expose Snow and his evilness, and fuel the rebels who are continuing to push forward in their efforts to take down the Capitol. Trust me when I say, there isn’t anything more important than your story right now.”

Finnick felt his heart racing as he nodded.

“Here are some clothes to make you feel more comfortable and to make you more… appealing to your viewers.” Cressida handed him a soft, warm sweater and a pair of jeans.

Finnick smiled as he took them.

“Wait, you mean people don’t want to see this grey bunker chic look I’ve got going on?” His dimples were on display and Cressida had to look away to hide her blush.

Finnick went behind a divider to change, and when he came out, even the men in the room had to admit that he was a stunner. Pollux put two fingers in his mouth to whistle, and Finnick laughed.

“Soft.” He rubbed his hands up and down his arms and tried to hide his awkwardness.

“I’m glad you like it. Now, shall we begin?” Cressida moved him back in front of the lights and gave him a countdown.

“Hello. I’m Finnick Odair. Most of you know me as the Tribute and Victor from District Four. I'm sure you’ve seen me out and about around the Capitol, with many people on my arms. You’ve seen the jewels and the money, the champagne… it looks like a life anyone would kill to have. Well, I actually did kill to get it and let me tell you, it is not all that it seems. You see, when you become a Victor, you lose the struggles and the baggage of your home District. You now have food on your table and the adoration of millions. But there is a secret to this world and life of a Victor. A dark one.”

He moved a little to his left before continuing.

“I won my Games at fourteen. I was just a boy, but I was, by Capitol standards, desirable. I didn’t know what it meant when I got my first red envelope slipped under my door, two nights after I won. But I would soon come to find out, and I would enter into a whole life of envelopes slipped under my door. The colors; red, gold and the worst, black. What are in the envelopes, you might ask? They are my assignments. The names of my clients for the evening, and sometimes the morning too. My body was no longer my own, and President Snow took pride in selling me to the highest bidder, without my consent. But it wasn't fun and games. I have had people spit on me, beat me, cut me, love me, and so much more, but every single client has had sex with me in one way or another since I was fourteen. Not because I wanted to, but because I was forced to…”

Finnick continued to detail the things that had been done to him. He stared into the camera lens and he knew he was sending shivers down his former clients’ spines.  
  
He didn’t care.  
  
He was in a flow and he was getting it all out there.

“…and finally, I want to say three more things. One, to Peeta Mellark. We see you. You are not alone. Stay strong. You will be ok. Two, to the rebels. Stay the course. This is a cause worth fighting for, and I want you to know that I am fighting right alongside you for your children, yourselves, and for future generations to come. When it gets hard, please think of your children. Your nieces and nephews, or your grandchildren. Press on for them. We will succeed. We have to. And lastly, to President Snow. We are coming for you and your village of demons, and we will burn your kingdom to the ground. Buckle up.” He set his eyes and spoke through his teeth as he bore holes into the lens.

“Annnd, CUT!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Peeta?”

Johanna whispered through the wall to Peeta, checking to see if he was awake.   
  
It was well past midnight, and they were both lying on their backs awake, listening to the plop of the water drip. 

It had been three days since Johanna’s incident, and they had spent almost every waking hour talking through the wall. 

They hadn’t heard anything else from President Snow since Peeta’s interview, but the Peacekeepers were checking on them a lot more frequently, so it had gotten too risky to keep sneaking over to Johanna’s cell. 

They talked about simple things. 

Their favorite colors; orange like a sunset for him, red for her. But a deep red, not a bright red. 

Their favorite foods and the first thing they would eat if they ever got out of there; Cinnamon rolls and a big burger, as greasy as you could get it. Take a guess who chose what. 

And a myriad of other topics, staying away from anything too deep. 

Johanna’s memories were slowly coming back, but things were still foggy. 

That night though… she wanted to go there.

“Yeah?” He whispered back.

“Who is Finnick?” There was a real curiosity in her voice.

Peeta laughed.

“It’s so crazy to hear anyone not know who Finnick Odair is. He is the Victor of the 65th Hunger Games. He's from District Four. He’s from the ocean. He’s tall and tan, with light hair that is kind of always messy but in that good way, and he has ridiculous muscles.”

“Damn. He sounds ugly.” 

Peeta laughed, then heard Johanna let her laugh out too, like she had been holding it there, just waiting to release it. 

“And you said we were together?” Her voice dropped, with almost a sadness to it.

Peeta inhaled again deeply.

“I don’t know. I mean, I don’t think so…at least not officially. Yet. But you two were close. I know you were best friends. I’m not sure beyond that.”

“Oh.” Her voice was breathy.

“And…Katniss… is she your girlfriend?”

Peeta chuckled again.

“She was supposed to be my fiancée. But it was all for show. At least to the public and…probably her too. I loved her. I probably always will. But… she never loved me back.”

It was silent again before Johanna whispered, “Well then she is brainless.”

Peeta smiled to himself. He never would have thought he would miss the sharp and fiery Johanna Mason, but it was nice to see it coming back to her.

  
“Peeta? Where is my family?” Her voice was hesitant, and her words were shaky. Like she was afraid she already knew the answer somewhere deep inside of her.

Peeta let out a long breath before he answered. 

“They’re… gone, Jo.”

Silence.

“Was it my fault?”

Peeta winced at her words.

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

Peeta rubbed his hands up and down his face, holding them over his mouth as he thought.

“I’m not. It wasn’t your fault. It was President Snow’s.”

More silence.

“How is he allowed to do these things? Why has no one stopped him yet?” Her voice made his heart break a little.

“You’re asking the wrong guy. I tried to stay out of the way and not cause problems, and I still got reaped. Twice.”

“TWICE?” Her voice got loud.

“Yeah. You did too.”

He heard her blow out a long, deep breath. 

“Well I think you need to stop being so shy. Anyone who has walked into that arena and escaped not once, but twice? Is a pretty big badass if you ask me. So… that means you too, Mellark.”

He snorted a laugh.

“Well, thank you.”

There was another long silence before Johanna said, in a rare sweet moment, “If I had to be in a dungeon, I’m really glad you’re the one I’m stuck here with.”

Peeta smiled into the darkness.

“Thanks, Jo. I feel the same way. But let’s figure out a way outta here, ok?”

“Duh. We got to get you back to that girl of yours.”

“She’s not my girl. Not really.”

“She will be.” Johanna sounded a lot more confident than she felt.  
  
But for the first time in his life, Peeta wasn’t sure if he wanted her to be anymore.

  
______________

“I’m sorry I was such a jerk.” 

Katniss barged into Finnick’s quarters without even knocking and threw herself onto his bed. 

He was sitting in a chair, tying and untying a rope nonchalantly. 

“It’s fine. I get it. I just… I don’t really know what to do anymore. I don’t want to do these propos and I don’t know how to talk to you about it either because I feel like you can’t do them because you’re too close to it. You know, with it being Peeta and all.” Finnick never looked up from his hands, but there was a small bite to his words, and it took her back. 

She propped herself up on her elbows.

“What do you mean I’m too close to it?”

He looked up, making eye contact with her and holding her gaze.

“He’s your fiancé. You two were going to get married. I think that clouds your judgement sometimes.” He clenched his jaw and looked back down at his hands, but Katniss sat up fully, crossing her legs like a butterfly. 

“He’s not my fiancé. I thought you of all people knew that. You’ve done plenty of things you didn’t want to do to survive and I figured with how much you’ve been around…people… you would be good at reading them.” She wasn’t trying to be combative, but her words stung him. 

“Why are you here, Katniss?” Finnick spoke through gritted teeth, his hands beginning to move faster.

She stood up and moved to the door as she said, “I don’t even know.” 

“Wait.” Finnick’s voice was loud and firm.

Katniss stopped in her tracks, frozen in the door frame.

She kept her back to him as he let out a long sigh.

“Can we just… start over? I think there’s a lot of stuff that is just going unsaid right now, and it’s been awkward and weird since the Quell. I also feel like you blame me for Peeta and Haymitch and… I just feel like there’s so much tension hanging in the air between us. We can’t even have a conversation without one of us getting angry at some point. Why is that? I feel like you hate me and…Can we just…” His voice fell off, and Katniss turned to look at him, leaning against the door.

“Ok. You want to get everything out in the open and start over? Let’s do this. It’s been weird since the Quell because the first time I EVER saw you, you were wearing basically just a rope to cover your junk and you tried to flirt with me by shoving sugar down my throat. Then, you ambushed me in the arena with that gold bracelet on your wrist, making yourself an instant ally to me…and Peeta… without me being clued in on what was going on. People were making literal life or death decisions for me, and I didn’t have a say in the matter. I was just expected to go along like it was normal. On top of that, I made a deal with Haymitch prior to going into the arena, that Peeta would be the one to make it out. Not me. Which meant that that gold bracelet locked you into the same deal. Not only did that not happen, but Haymitch and Peeta, the only two people I trusted with my life, are dead or almost dead, and it seems like it was all because of you. So yeah, I blame you.” There was fire in her eyes, but he saw nervousness creeping in as she shifted in place. She took a deep breath and continued. 

“I also have trouble looking at you or being around you because your hair is always a mess and your eyes are too green and your dimples are just… not fair, and if I looked at you, I would stare. Which makes me just like every other girl in the Capitol who thought that ‘Finnick Odair was sooo hot’, and it makes me sick. I can’t be one of those freaks. But I also know you have Johanna, so it doesn’t matter anyway, and I can see the love you have for each other and… I’m sure you wish that it was her and not me here with you instead.” 

Finnick smiled to himself, even though he didn’t quite know how to process it all. Her words hurt him and also made him feel things he didn’t expect.

He looked up at her and whispered, “Anything else? Now’s your chance…”

Katniss bit her lip as she thought.

“Yes. I love Peeta. He will forever be the boy who threw me some bread in the rain when my family was starving. The boy who declared his love for me on national television, and the boy who I couldn’t imagine not being in my life. I will fight for him until my last breath...”

Finnick nodded as he looked back down at his hands.

“…but I don’t want to marry him. I don’t want to be with him like that and the thought of loving him in any other way other than a best friend or brother… makes me feel gross. I hate that people are pinning us together like just because we won our games together, we have no more options. I have options. I want options. I want him to have options. And… I don’t hate you. I might hate what you do, blame you for problems that I know are not actually your fault, and sometimes want to be anywhere else but here but… I don’t hate you.”

She felt her face getting red as she unleashed everything she had been pushing down for the last couple of months and years. 

Finnick just stared at her. Searching her face for what exactly she was trying to say.

“Oook… is that all?” He swallowed hard, his voice getting husky.

She bit her cheek and nodded. Her words were now out there, and she suddenly felt the urge to take them all back and hide. 

She shook her head and said, “Yes. Your turn.”

Finnick put his rope down on the ground beside him and stood up slowly, standing in front of his chair. 

“Ok…well… When I first saw you before the Tribute parade at the Quell, I grabbed a pack of sugar cubes to ask you if you wanted one because honestly, I was scared out of my mind to talk to you. I had watched your first Game and the way you handled yourself… it was incredible. The way you took care of Peeta and the way I knew you weren’t going to settle for anything less than a win… was intimidating. I didn’t know what to say to you. I had actually been practicing what I wanted to say, and I don’t even remember what it was because when I saw you, it all went out the window.”

Katniss stood up straighter and locked eyes with him as he slowly started moving closer to her. 

“I don’t know why sugar cubes were the first thing that came to mind, but hey, it was easily accessible, and I panicked. Thanks for reminding me of that horrible costume too. Not my choice, by the way."  
  
He took another breath before continuing.  
  
"When Haymitch pulled me aside and told me the plan that was in the works for the rebellion, with hopes of ending this whole shit show once and for all… I was in. I told him I would do anything I needed to do, and that’s when he gave me the bracelet. He told me that you would know what it meant, and that Johanna was in on the plan too. Our job was to get you and Peeta out and obviously… it didn’t work out that way.”   
  
He stopped moving, twisting his fingers around and hesitating before moving forward.

“I’m sorry for that. I think I could spend the rest of my life apologizing and it wouldn’t make a difference. I failed, and I won’t ever be able to make it right. It makes me sick to my stomach to know I failed. I failed Haymitch, I failed the cause…and I failed you. I know that you think this mission was all because of you, but it wasn’t. It was for all of us. And it kills me that Haymitch is gone…it really does, so much. I don’t think you ever knew that we were friends, but we were. He actually gave me a lot of advice on how to deal with my clients. He… he knew what it was like. What I was going through. Snow had sold him for many years too, before the booze became too much and he wasn’t “desirable” anymore.”   
  
He continued moving painfully slow, inching his way towards her.

“So yes, blame me if you need to. I can handle it. But just know, that he knew what he was doing going into this, and what could happen, and his loss hurts me just as much as it does you. He was kind of my mentor first, you know?” He dropped his hands and looked to the side, taking a deep breath.

“We’re getting it all out there, right?”

Katniss nodded, her heart racing and her throat going dry.

“I never liked Peeta. He was… he was too soft for this dark world. That’s not a negative in general, but to be a Tribute and ultimately a Victor, you have to have a grit that I never saw in him. I also hated the fact that he got you. It didn’t seem fair. But if you were happy… truly happy… I was happy for you. That’s why I saved him in the Quell. For you. I was also kind of relieved that you were with him, even though I wanted you, because I knew I was too broken for you. I could never be good enough for you, Katniss. The things I’ve seen and done… the things I STILL might see and have to do if this thing goes sideways any more than it already has… I can’t drag you into that. And I know you wouldn’t be interested anyway, so I guess we have nothing to worry about.”   
  
He was getting painfully close to her, testing her reactions. He was speaking the truth, but somewhere deep down, he was desperate for her to tell him he was wrong.

Katniss swallowed hard before croaking out, “What about Johanna?”

Finnick shook his head as he stretched an arm out, resting it on the doorframe and holding himself up over her, his face close enough for her to feel his breath on hers.

“It was never like that with Johanna. She… she just understood the darkness that comes with being a Victor. She was a safe place to…forget for a little while. It was never a real thing.”

Katniss stepped into him, their bodies sharing heat.

Finnick leaned in to whisper into her ear.

“So…my dimples aren’t fair, huh?” And she let out a breathy sigh that was more like a moan.

She swallowed hard, desperate to find her voice.

“They’re not bad…” 

Finnick smiled and pulled himself back to stand up straight. 

In a move that shocked them both, Katniss grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled him back to her, crashing her lips into his.   
  
He pulled back quickly, staring at her questioningly, his eyes going dark with desire.

“Don’t tell me what I want or don’t want, Odair. You’re not too broken. You could never be too broken for me. Besides... you said you wanted me." She bit her lip as she pushed her back into the door.

A smile spread across his face before he took her face in both of his hands, pulling her lips to his gently. He kissed her tenderly, afraid that this was all a dream, until he felt her tongue pressing against his lip. He happily obliged and opened his mouth to her. 

She was new to this, but he moved his tongue expertly, guiding her and teaching her until they found a perfect rhythm. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him into her, and she felt his body reacting to her. 

She pulled away quickly, jolting Finnick. They both looked at each other breathing rapidly.

“Sorry.” Finnick whispered, his face turning red, terrified that he had just blown it.

Katniss shook her head.

“No, it’s ok. I…I just don’t want to do…that... yet. I’ve…never…” She looked away, embarrassment engulfing her.

Finnick sighed in relief.

“I get it. There’s no pressure, Katniss. I’m not like that. You know that, right?” He searched her eyes as he held her arms.

She nodded.

“I know. It’s me. I mean, I want to. Trust me. I just…”

Finnick smiled.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I’m just…” He brushed some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear as he spoke. “…thank you for not hating my guts.”

Katniss let out a soft, husky laugh.

“That’s putting it lightly. I guess we figured out our issue with each other, huh?” She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as he rested his hands on her waist. 

“What, that you’ve secretly been wanting to make out with me for a long time?” He winked at her as he laughed, and she slapped his arm.

“Oh shut it, sugar cube boy. You’ve wanted to make out with me way longer than I have wanted to make out with you.”

His eyes lit up and he got a playful look in them as he said, “Ohhh so you DID want to make out with me!”

She rolled her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her again, pulling back to brush the tip of her nose with his. 

“Stay with me tonight?” He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

“Finnick, I…”

“No pressure. Just sleep. I… I get nightmares. A lot. It’s always been better when someone I trust is with me though.” His voice was innocent and vulnerable, and she felt her heart swell. 

“I get them too…” She whispered the words that now hung in the air.

She looked up at him and said, “Ok.”

_______________________

Peeta woke up to heat on his left side, and Johanna snoring… in his ear.

He jolted up quickly.

“Johanna. Johanna! Wake up!” He was shaking her awake and she stirred, frustrated.

“Whaaat?” She groaned as she pulled the blanket over her head.

“How are you in my bed?!” Peeta felt his morning reaction and looked down, cursing his body for betraying him.

“I have my ways.” She mumbled.

“WHY are you in here?” He pulled the blanket over his legs, hiding his tent.

Johanna threw the blanket down in a huff.

“Because, you were having a nightmare and making the craziest sounds. I couldn’t sleep, you were so loud. I know that whenever Finnick or I had nightmares, sleeping next to each other really helped them. So, I thought it might help you too.” Her eyes were still closed but Peeta’s jaw dropped.

“Johanna…you remember Finnick?” His throat felt like sandpaper, and his heart sunk, surprising him. 

Johanna’s eyes shot open and she shot up straight.

“Holy fuck… I do.”

She rubbed her head before she turned to Peeta and said, “He’s not as hot as you made him sound.”

Peeta laughed, causing her to follow suit. 

“What? He’s not. You made him sound like some bronze God or something.” Johanna snorted as she laughed and Peeta laughed harder.   
  
“Well, I think you’re the only person to ever think he’s not.”

Johanna shrugged.

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes, smiling in silence.

Johanna took a deep breath before saying, “Do you think that –“

The large metal door down the hallway clanged shut, and panic flooded them.

“You have to go.” Peeta whispered and Johanna nodded.

Peeta moved to the front of the cell, thinking of a way to distract the guard so Johanna could sneak out. But when he turned around, she was gone. He noticed a grate in the wall that was in the back of his cell moving, as she put it back in place.   
  
She was back in her cell before he knew what was happening.

Peeta exhaled as he got ready to take his breakfast tray from the Keeper.

But when the Peacekeeper got to his cell, his hands were empty as he said, “Mellark. Come with me. NOW.”

Terror filled his body as he looked back at the grate, trying to remember the last five minutes and Johanna’s smile. 

He had a sinking feeling that it might be the last smile he ever saw. 


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta’s legs buckled as the Peacekeeper lead him to three other waiting Keepers, who then proceeded to drag him to the room he had seen and heard Johanna being tortured in.   
  
The room he dreaded.  
  
“What’s going on, fellas?” Peeta tried to keep his voice light, but he was struggling.   
  
The Keepers said nothing.   
  
The door creaked open and they shoved him in, slamming it behind him.   
  
  
The room was dark, with nothing but a large chair, some wires and a huge projector screen as the only source of light.  
  
Peeta swallowed hard as a Keeper emerged from the darkness, saying nothing, but grabbing him roughly by the arm and pushing him hard into the chair.   
  
Peeta tried to move, but the Keeper shoved him back down and began to strap him in.   
  
His arms, his chest, then his legs.  
  
  
“Ok, um, uhh…what’s going on? What seems to be the problem here? What did I do?”  
  
  
“Shut up!” The Keeper punched him in the face, causing him to fall back into the chair.  
  
He was trapped.  
  
The keeper began attaching the wires that had been hanging from a machine, to him. Three on his head, two on his chest, one on each wrist… then he shoved a long needle into Peeta’s neck, making him instantly feel weak and lightheaded.   
  
The Keeper hit some buttons on a control panel before exiting the room, leaving Peeta alone and strapped down, facing the large screen, fighting to keep his head up and his eyes open.  
  
Suddenly, President Snow’s face popped up on the screen, his voice booming loudly, causing Peeta’s head to throb.  
  
“Ahh, Peeta Mellark, my boy… what a surprise to see you here. I bet you’re wondering why you’re in this room all alone.” A wicked smile spread across his face as Peeta’s head rolled, the weight of it too heavy to lift.  
  
“Well, you see… it seems like the little shamble of an interview you did for me, had the opposite effect of what you had promised. The rebels have not only not laid down their weapons, but they have only strengthened. This is not ok.”  
  
The screen split and on the right side, images of uprisings, riots, fires and Peacekeepers being attacked, appeared.   
  
“No…” Peeta muttered the only word he could as he forced his eyes to stay open.  
  
President Snow cleared his throat.   
  
“I know this is not your fault. Frankly, that is why I have brought you here instead of killing you outright. I can't make you a martyr, but you must be punished. You understand that, right?"   
  
His voice made Peeta want to vomit.  
  
Snow chuckled loudly before continuing.  
  
"This is all Katniss Everdeen’s doing, you know. She is the reason Panem is burning. She doesn’t care about anyone but herself. She’s not going to help you, Peeta. I know you hope she will, but she doesn't care about you. You failed.”  
  
Peeta forced himself to hold his head up as he groaned out, “No. You’re lying. She’s coming.”  
  
A wicked look spread across Snow’s face as he said, “Is that so?”  
  
Immediately, a video of Katniss and Finnick in Finnick’s room popped up. Her lying on his chest as she listed of the things she hated about Peeta. How she didn’t care if Panem burned to the ground and how she was happy Haymitch was dead.   
  
“Peeta will be next”, she muttered, as she stroked Finnick’s chest.   
  
“What?” Peeta’s eyes got wide and as he tried to lean forward just as electric jolts zapped the wires attached to his head and chest, causing him to scream out and fall back against the chair.  
  
  
Snow’s face reappeared and he clicked his tongue.   
  
“Never forget. You are here because of her. So is Miss Mason...” His face dropped into a glare as he stared into the camera, his eyes seeing right through Peeta.   
  
His face disappeared and it was instantly replaced by images of the first Hunger Games.   
  
Edited versions of Katniss…with mutt eyes…killing everyone.  
  
The electric charges shot through Peeta again, and they got stronger every time Katniss came on screen. Her voice was shrill, like a demon in the darkness, sending shivers down his spine.   
  
The camera would cut to the Careers or Rue and the jolts would stop and more of the medicine that had been shoved in his neck would be released, calming him.   
  
All of a sudden, Johanna popped up on the screen in her Tribute interview dress…soft and caring. Looking at him with eyes of love and affection, and he would feel himself beginning to relax.  
  
Then Katniss would appear, with yellow eyes and fang teeth…a growl so loud his heart stopped, and the jolts would intensify, burning his flesh as the electricity shot through him. He screamed out until he lost his voice.  
  
This continued until the pain was so strong, shooting through his whole body, making him convulse so wildly, that he passed out entirely.   
  
  
The Keepers rushed into the room, sticking the same serum they had given Johanna, into the other side of his neck, and dragged him back to his cell.   
  
  
Johanna had been waiting impatiently and nervously for him to return. Begging anything and anyone in the sky who would listen to bring him back unharmed.   
  
It was the first time she truly realized how much she had begun to care about him. At least his wellbeing.   
  
When the large metal door clanged open, it took everything in her to not jump up and scream at the Keepers, using ever expletive she could think of. She wanted to kill them with her bare hands. She really needed to work on a plan to do that.   
  
She pulled the covers up over her head, willing any possible threat to go away.   
  
Peeta’s cell door opened, and the Keepers threw him in. She heard the loud thud of his head hitting the concrete and she flinched. She waited until she heard the Keepers leave and the large door slam shut; the sound of a key turning and locking it echoing through the hall.   
  
That was new.   
  
As soon as she knew the coast was clear, she ran to the back of her cell and removed the grate in the wall that lead to Peeta’s cell.   
  
She found him crumpled on the ground, on his knees, his butt in the air as blood trickled from the spot where his head had met the concrete.  
  
“Oh fuck…what did they do to you.” Johanna swore under her breath as she moved some hair off of Peeta’s forehead, debating on whether or not it was safe to move him. She could hear him breathing, so that was a relief.   
  
She decided against moving him.   
  
She didn’t know what all they had done to him, and didn't want to risk making it worse. So, she grabbed a blanket off of his bed and laid it over him, laying on the cold ground next to him and gently pulling herself close, placing her arm under his head slowly. She felt the warmth of the blood from his head soaking her skin, but she didn’t care.   
  
“We’re going to kill those bastards and get out of here. I promise.” Johanna whispered into the air as she pulled the blanket over herself and forced herself to sleep.  
  
  
_____________________  
  
“ _Katniss! Hellllp meeee!” Peeta’s voice rang out as he slid down the cornucopia and into the open mouths of the waiting mutts below._  
  
  
Katniss’ eyes shot open, sweat dripping down her forehead as she tried to place where she was. She felt disoriented and shaky and her stomach felt tight. There was a heaviness on her chest and she struggled to breathe.   
  
The room was dark, and she felt a chill run down her spine as images of the dark, cold, damp cave she hid out in with Peeta, flooded her mind. She jolted up, screaming his name.  
  
“PEETA!”   
  
Her breathing was heavy as she looked around the room, squinting her eyes and trying to adjust to the darkness.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey… it’s ok. You’re ok.” Finnick sat up next to her, sleep still heavy in his head.   
  
She turned and gave him a shell-shocked look and he reached beside him to turn on a bedside table lamp.  
  
The soft light illuminated the room and she exhaled sharply.  
  
“Finnick. Sorry.” She pulled her knees to her chest and smiled weakly, embarrassment flooding her cheeks.  
  
Finnick bent a knee and looked down as he chuckled to himself.  
  
“Welcome to the life of a Victor. No need to apologize for something that happens to all of us.” He gave her a sad smile as he said, “So what was it? The jabber jays? Drowning in blood rain?”  
  
  
She shook her head quickly.  
  
“No. It was actually our first game. Mine and…Peeta’s.” She pulled her knees in tighter as she turned her head to look at him, resting the side of it on her knees.   
  
Finnick rubbed her back gently.  
  
“I’m sorry. I… I have those too.”  
  
Katniss felt a singular tear fall as she whispered, “Annie?”  
  
Finnick nodded.  
  
“Yeah. Especially right after she… I couldn’t get it out of my head." He thought for a minute before he said, "Johanna… she helped me sleep after that. I'm sorry I couldn’t return the favor to you.” His voice was sad, and Katniss moved closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
“We have to get them out, Finn.” She whispered so quietly, he barely heard her.   
  
He kissed the top of her head, leaving his lips there as he said, “I know. We will.”  
  
  
___________________  
  
Peeta stirred and let out a loud groan.   
  
His head was pounding and the sunlight beaming down on him directly, made it hard for him to open his eyes.   
  
He sat up quicker than he should have, and he felt bile rising from his dizziness.   
  
“Hey, dork. You up?” Johanna called through the wall and he pinched the bridge of his nose as her words rattled his brain even more.   
  
“Yep.” He called out, and a few moments later, Johanna was back in his cell, sitting next to him on the floor.  
  
“How long have I been out?” He rubbed his head as he turned to her, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the sun.  
  
“About a day and a half. You slept through yesterday. And breakfast and lunch today. Here.” She pulled a hard biscuit out of her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
“Sorry it’s all I could do. I couldn’t save any of that mushy shit they call soup anywhere.”  
  
Peeta took a bite of the roll and his face contorted in disgust.   
  
“As a baker, I’m insulted.”  
  
He tossed it aside and pulled his knees up a little, wrapping his arms around them.  
  
Johanna laughed.  
  
“Yeah, the food here is shit. The rats won’t even eat it.”  
  
Peeta smiled and then winced, grabbing his head.  
  
Johanna’s face dropped.   
  
“What did they do to you?” She whispered, and Peeta clenched his jaw.   
  
“I’m guessing what they did to you. Showed me the truth. How all of this, this entire thing, the Games, being down here, people dying… it’s all because of Katniss Everdeen."  
  
Johanna’s eyes got wide.  
  
“What?”  
  
Peeta nodded.   
  
  
“She had us all fooled, Jo. This is all her fucking fault. She’s screwing Finnick! He’s gotta be in on this too. She never loved me. They didn't care about any of us.”  
  
  
Johanna shook her head as she argued back, “Peeta, they mess with our heads. That’s what THEY do. The Capitol. Fucking…SNOW.”  
  
  
Peeta turned to her before he stood up quickly, feeling wobbly on his legs and catching himself on the wall.  
  
“I SAW HER, Jo. She was laying in bed with him, talking about how this had been her plan all along.”  
  
Confusion crossed Johanna’s face as she furrowed her brow.  
  
“What? No. That’s crazy. She’s brainless, but she is the main one fighting for the revolution. Why else would we have been trying to get her out of that arena? She's the Mockingjay...”  
  
Peeta began to pace as he snorted.  
  
“That’s just it. She got out with no problem… she has to be in on it with them. The Capitol. SHE’S ONE OF THEM. She’s a mutt! Why else would she be able to escape but WE get sent to this hell hole?!” He shouted and hit the wall with his fist as Johanna moved to him quickly, grabbing his arms and holding his wrists.   
  
He winced as her fingers wrapped around his burnt wrists and she loosened her grip slightly, but never lost focus.  
  
“Peeta, stop it. No, she’s not. You love her. She’s your fiancée. Whatever you saw, it’s not real.” She searched his eyes, concern flooding them as he stared back.  
  
With his wrists still in Johanna’s hands, her face inches from his, and images from the large screen that had shown her looking at him so tenderly, he moved without thinking.   
  
He leaned forward and kissed her.   
  
Hard.  
  
She pulled away quickly and grabbed her mouth as she instinctually punched him in the gut.  
  
He doubled over and she swore.  
  
“Shit. I’m sorry. But what the hell was that?”  
  
Peeta was holding his stomach as he tried to squeak out some words.  
  
“I thought you… I just… I guess I read the situation wrong. My bad.” He stood up straight, still holding his stomach.  
  
Johanna was frozen in her tracks, a shocked, but not entirely disgusted look on her face.  
  
Peeta raised an eyebrow as he said, “I mean…did I?”  
  
Johanna swallowed hard.  
  
“Yeah, of course you did.”  
  
Peeta nodded.  
  
“So that night at the Tribute interviews. You weren’t interested when you were watching me. Got it.”  
  
Johanna cocked her head to the side as she said, “What? What are you talking about?”  
  
Peeta laughed as he moved to sit on his bed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“Nothing. Never mind.”  
  
“Peeta, what?”  
  
  
Peeta sat on the side of his bed, one leg bent as the other one stayed flat on the floor. He swallowed hard and bit his lip before he spoke.   
  
“When they were doing all those things to me… in that room… they showed me things. Videos. That’s where I saw Katniss and Finnick. But it’s also where I saw… you. The night of the interviews, looking at me like you…”  
  
Johanna’s throat was dry as she forced her words out.  
  
“Like I… what?”  
  
Peeta looked up at her as he said, “Like you wanted me.”  
  
Johanna felt her face flush.  
  
The night of the interviews, she hadn’t even noticed him. They had no interaction, and she had never thought of him in that way. Ever. Especially not with Finnick around.   
  
Her heart sank. He just confirmed what she had thought. The Capitol was playing edited and fake videos for him. Manipulating his reality. She had never looked at him with the eyes of love…   
  
Until now.  
  
  
Prison and torture makes you see things in a different light. He had taken care of her, nursed her back to life and made her feel things she had never felt in her life. But she wasn't ready to admit that yet.   
  
Her heart hurt for him. For the lies he had been told and the way Snow was still controlling everything.   
  
The look on his face as he waited for her response made her mind up.   
  
She had to lie.  
  
“I remember that night. I did want you.” She began to move closer, sitting herself down next to him.  
  
“I still want you. Probably more than ever now.”   
  
She was lying.   
  
At least…that’s what she told herself.  
  
Peeta smiled as he reached his hand up, resting it behind her ear as he pulled her in for another kiss gently.   
  
She deepened it, reaching behind him and pulling his back into her.   
  
He pulled her over onto his lap and she straddled him, but never broke their kiss.   
  
She unconsciously started grinding her hips down onto him, feeling his body respond beneath her.  
  
She pulled away from him, her lips swollen as she looked at his face, so full of longing.   
  
“Do you… uh... do you want to...” Peeta fumbled with his words and she started to laugh.  
  
“Just say it, Mellark. You want to fuck.”  
  
Peeta’s face turned bright red and it made Johanna laugh even harder.  
  
Peeta buried his face in his hands and Johanna’s face got serious. She pulled her shirt off and then pulled his hands off of his face, placing them on her breasts.  
  
“Stop being such a scaredy cat. You’re a badass. You went into two arenas and Snow’s own personal electrocution torture chamber, and you lived to tell the tale. That is the kind of man that I want to fuck me.”  
  
Peeta swallowed hard, his throat feeling like sandpaper as he said, “Really?”  
  
Johanna nodded and reached down between them, feeling his growing hardness and rubbing it slowly over his pants.  
  
He hissed and said, “I… God... I don’t know how long…”  
  
Johanna smirked.   
  
“That’s ok. You’ll get there. We’ll just have to practice, right? Practice makes perfect.”  
  
She winked at him then kissed him, pushing him back onto the bed and continuing her grinding movements on top of him.  
  
“Oh God…” he shivered beneath her and Johanna smiled into his kiss.  
  
“Feel good?”  
  
He nodded furiously and she chuckled lightly.  
  
“Oh Mellark… you ain’t seen nothing yet.”  
  



End file.
